Unexpected
by emmxolsen
Summary: Captain Swan one shot about Emma finding out she is pregnant and telling Killian. This is set when they are still the dark ones! Thanks for reading :)


"You are not taking the people I love" Emma proclaimed, stepping forward to protect her family, they were scared, how could they not be? Before then stood none other than the very first dark one, Nimuea, along with every other dark one that had existed, including Killian. Emma could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Why was he doing this? The man she loved trying to hurt her in the most unimaginable way. She knew she had to tell him, it might change things, or make I'm more angry she wasn't sure at this point. She took another step forward,

"Please Killian, you don't have to do this, we can get rid of darkness together, start the future we wanted"

"It's not that easy Swan" he said anger in his voice.

"Yes it is, come back to me Killian, I'm pregn-"

Emma's airways where cut of and she felt her body rise from the ground beneath her. Nimue, standing just behind Killian was choking her.

"Don't listen to her Dark one, she's lying, controlling you like she always does" Nimue said. Killian started at Emma although his angry expression did not leave his face. Emma started to cough and splitter, she grabbed at her neck trying to break free of the invisible grasp. From behind her Regina stepped forward, she knew what Emma was saying was true, she had told just hours before and made her swear not to tell anyone. She questions wether or not she would back Emma up, if it was such a secret, why did she tell Killian so willingly, it wasn't as though Nimue was going to kill her, she was a dark one and they can't die. After just a couple of moments of watching Emma suffer she decide that yes, she had to say something.

"Hook! It's true, now stop this before more people get hurt!" She exclaimed. Killian's eyes darted between Regina and Emma, not sure what to do or believe. He knew Emma had manipulated and controlled him before but could this really be true? Nimue toon her other hand and used it to strangle Regina, both women where not feet about the ground. Killian was having a battle in his head, he cared about these people, he knew he did, but he had to do this, he had to force them to get rid of the darkness and this was the only way. He covered his face with his hands "AARGH" he yelled, bending over, so many voices in his head. He shot back him and turned to Nimue, "Stop" he said trying to be calm. Nimue looked at Killian her face as evil as her heart, but she didn't stop. Killian stormed over to her "STOP!" He yelled, he leant in close to her, "or ill send you back to the underworld and neither of us will get what we want" he whispered. Nimue dropped her hands and Emma and Regina fell to the floor. Robin ran over to Regina, who was unconscious due to the fact that she was not a dark one. Emma was also lying still on the ground, she felt lifeless, but she knew this wasn't the case, honestly she was thinking about what had just happened, it proved to he that Killian, no matter what his plans were, still cared.

Nimue and the other dark ones disappeared, leaving Killian alone with the people he once risked his life for. They looked at him, anger and disappointment in their eyes. Emma got up from where she was laying and straightened her leather jacket, she cleared her throat. "That was quite a show" she said not looking him in the eye. Killian walked over to her, it reminded Emma of when he had called her an orphan, his words cutting her like knifes. "Is it true?" He said anger still in his voice. "Or is this just another way for you to control me?" He said. Emma looked up from the ground and her eyes were met by his, behind the anger and darkness, she could still see his compassion and forgiveness. "It's true" she whispered. Killian lifted his arms to behind his head, turning around, trying to take in the information he had just been given. He paced for a while before striding back up to Emma and grabbing her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss, Emma kissed him back and in that moment, she believed everything would be okay. A single tear made its way down her check, but it wasn't of sadness, pain or worry, for the first time in what seemed like forever it was a tear of happiness.


End file.
